palefolklorefandomcom-20200214-history
The Black Dreams
The Witchers have been having dark, shared dreams for the past several months concerning a mysterious character named Count Constantine Giurescu. The First Dream The scene fades in and the characters are looking down on a circular room about 30ft in diameter with a strange pentagram with archaic glyphs and characters painted on the floor in dark red (one of The Witchers accurately identified the characters as the language Necril). The room is lit by a brazier in the middle of the pentagram on a 4-foot high pedestal and by a large black candle at each of the pentagrams five points whose flames seem to somehow produce “black-light.” A man in a ragged blood-red cloak enters from somewhere in the shadows with a baby cradled in one arm and approaches the flames of the brazier. He reaches into his robe with his free hand and produces a powder which he sprinkles on the flames causing them to produce the same black light as the candles surrounding him. He then raises the child up in both hands and begins the speak an incantation in a deep, monotonous tone: “Gorjo, mormo, gange. Host of flies. Lord of darkness. Master of wolves and miasmatic curses. Blight the land. Scourge the sky. Welcome my lord. Bless this house with your terrible kiss. Accept my offering.” He then holds the child by one leg, dangling it upside-down over the flames and produces an obsidian dagger from his robes. He plunges the knife into the child and allows its blood to pour over the flames with instead of choking it, appear to feed them... The Second Dream The scene fades in and we are viewing a river dock where two workers (who we later have learned were two of the Valant brothers) are unloading large packages form a river barge. Two men are shown carrying a large box between them down the ramp from the ship when one stumbles and drops his end. But before it can hit the ground, seemingly from nowhere there is a bald man, very finely dressed, holding a gnarled black cane in one hand, and easily holding the dropped end of the box in his other hand. He looks between the two workers and speaks in his thick accent, “Be careful, gentlemen. My employers belongings are worth much and he would be very sore to part with any of them. Especially this one.” He hands his end back off the the mover, who seems to barely be able to support it’s immense weight and moves back off the dock and into the shadows of the night. The two take the box all the way across the dock and load it into a carriage. The two wipe the sweat from their brows and walk away from the carriage to a low rock wall where they both sit. They begin to talk about the strange, bald foreigner when one of them spots something over the others shoulder. We pan around to his point of view to find that there is a large black wolf standing on it’s back haunches 50ft. from them. Watching them silently. One of the movers reaches down and grabs a pry-bar sitting at his feet and turns to tell the other to run. By the time they look back though the wolf is gone. They look about frantically for several moments before one of them spots someone walking toward them. It is an old man dressed in fine black clothes and a wide-brimmed hat. He stops exactly where the wolf was and we finally see his eyes below his hat, twinkling cold white... The Third Dream In the third dream we see a black coach driven hastily forth from a large castle across a draw bridge. The driver is an immense man dressed in all black with a fine cloak of black wool pulled up so as to shade his face from the light of the lamp swinging next to him on the coach. The driver and coach glide swiftly along the rough country path until they reach a small hamlet where everyone is abandoning the streets. As a young woman briskly walks towards her home the coach pulls up next to her, stopping almost instantly from it's full drive. She freezes in place and then as the door opens revealing the one passenger as a finely dressed young man in a stove-top hat beckons her in. Her entire body goes slack as she slowly approaches and takes his hand stepping into the carriage... The Fourth Dream The scene fades in on a castle balcony. A great and powerful storm blows all around the man standing in the middle of the circular balcony, both his hands clasped over the top of a gnarled black, wood cane. A bald man that the Witchers will remember from their second dream rushes forth with an umbrella and seems to be urging the Count back into the castle but cannot be heard. As the view closes in on the Count he chuckles and says, "My greatest servant has arrived!"